New Sun
by digitalgate02
Summary: Those three drabbles are about my headcanon for how Daisuke met Taichi, based on the 1st track of "Digimon Adventure 02 Original Story Spring of 2003 " CD Drama. It may not be grammatically revised, sorry!
1. New Sun

**Part 1: New Sun**

Darkness. That's the first word that came in his mind — The sky was dark, but not like the night… And it was daytime yet.

 _"What...?! AHH A MONSTER!"_  
 _"Look out Shinichi! HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LET ME GO, LET MY CHILD GO!"_

It was August 3rd 1999; he didn't notice what was happening outside his room, because the little kid had been watching a VHS of one of his favorite shows. You know those masked heroes with robots? That's one of Daisuke's favorite shows - about powerful heroes saving the world. He wanted to be like them, be strong and able to protect everyone.

It had been his wish from a long time ago; he never had been a naughty kid... Maybe just a prankster, and getting troubles thanks to his jokes. But he never had bad intentions, he wouldn't never do something to hurt them or their feelings. It could be what the bad guys from those shows would do.

 _"Mom! The door...!"_ \- he heard Jun from the outside; suddenly some screams and an unknown noise (perhaps someone had broken the door). He paused the video and looked at his door; something tried to open it.

"Mama?" - Daisuke asked, without thinking twice. The apartment was in total silence now - "Mama? Papa? Neesan?" - the door shook violently; some seconds later, it was broken by three white 'bed sheet' with blue arms and creepy eyes. He couldn't scream because they were fast and captured the poor boy before he react, also Daisuke's physical strength weren't enough to escape from those hands.

He screamed, calling for his family. But it was useless because the rest of those strange monsters had captured them; those monsters carried him out of his room and then from the apartment. While feeling those arms holding him tight, he was able to see how the outside had been a mess: Many of those creepy monsters were invading houses and capturing people - mostly kids from his age. Some humans tried to resist the invasion, but they had no chance against them; others tried call for help, but it didn't work as well.

He heard more screams. More families and their children crying and trying desperately to escape from those monsters. Suddenly, a explosion happened and the building in front of his had its wall destroyed; a monster came from that wreckage - it caught the little boy's attention, because on the shoulder of that giant orange lizard with a brown skull helmet had a kid. He didn't notice the girl because she was by the boy's side and the dinosaur's face covered her.

 _"My children!"_

He heard a muffled voice from that direction... There had more voices calling for names in the middle of those screams, but he couldn't stop watching the disaster his town was. Some days ago it had been kinda boring and normal... But now... It was like those movies that he had used to watch and wish to be part of that world.

This time he regretted for those wishes. Being a witness of chaos wasn't excitement at all, it was painful.

The strange ghosts led all the humans to the Tokyo International Exhibition Center, also called as "Big Sight". Many kids were separated from their families and put with other children, in a row. He was sent to that row just like the other kids, he saw many of them crying and calling for their parents or relatives.

Little kids... going to meet a white cat. A cat that looked a bit different from the other felines - Its tail had a shiny ring with some strange writing. Its tail also had purple stripes; it wore yellow gloves with claws, and its eyes were blue. But it didn't caught his attention, but the fact that animal could talk their language.

"No." - he heard its voice, and seemed it shook the head.

That scene repeated with all the kids, and when it came his turn...  
The cat looked at him, inside his eyes. Daisuke was scared about what was happening, but he didn't feel like that feline was dangerous. The other kids who had been seen the cat were still or scared or crying... Some only kept in silence or tried to comfort the other ones. A ghost was stopped by the next kid of the row, calling the next to see that stranger animal.

 _"No."_ \- it said, shaking its head slowly. The little boy noticed how the cat's facial expression was saying something like "I'm sorry for everything" or something like that.

"What are they doing..." - Daisuke thought, while walking to a group of children - "Why are they-"

 _"You understand, don't you?"_

That voice interrupted his thoughts, but also made every single children scream in terror. The cat looked behind itself and saw a black aura, and from that aura appeared a vampire - a terrible and scaring one. They could be terrified, but all those pure-hearted children looked at him. Especially the young Motomiya.

 _"If you lie to me,"_ \- that monster said - _"I'll kill all of those children."_

More screams and tears. The cat looked back to the children, like if it could say "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry for everything!". The row kept moving, more children being pushed to the cat, being threatened by the monsters. That vampire seemed to be emotionless, or he was just enjoying that scene.

Some hours later, a weird fluff ball creature with bat wings came from somewhere and talked to the Vampire. By what he could hear from that direction, "they" had found the "Eighth Child". He had no idea what was "eighth child", and the rest of the conversation made the poor captive children fall in despair.

"We're going to die." - he heard someone whispering by his side - "We're going to die, it's the end... And I didn't... I didn't realize my dream..."

If he could say something... But he couldn't. It was dark again, and now he had no idea what was going on - Daisuke was alone in a black scenario... He had put to sleep, just like the others. While dreaming with an empty place, his dream-self sat and kept in silence.

 _"... What should I do..."_ \- he asked himself - _"Is this the end like that girl said...? But this is the real world, heroes like the ones from the series, mangas and movies don't exist...!"_ \- wrapping his arms around himself, he muttered:

 _"I'm scared... I don't want to die...!"_  
 _"I want to be strong..."_  
 _"I want to be strong like my heroes are."_  
 _"to protect people and their dreams..."_

That image of the boy riding one of those creatures came back in this mind. He got up from the ground and glanced at the picture, with a determined gaze. Remembering that boy and the dinosaur fighting **against** those ghost-like monsters gave him some hope...

"No," - he screamed - "Heroes do exist! I refuse to lose my hope here! That kid... Maybe there's some hero within him! Maybe within ourselves... That's the key to become stronger!"

He slowly opened his eyes, now in the middle of two kids in another area from that place. Many adults and kids where there, chanting something like "Vamdemon-sama". He had woke up in the middle of a "Vam", coming from his own mouth.

"What... What was I doing...?" - he blinked his eyes, looking around - "Mama? Papa? Neesan?" - he left that place and went to look for his family; when he found them, the Motomiyas kept that strange chanting. Then he left that place, wishing to find someone and ask for some help.

It was dark. Really dark. Odaiba was also almost destroyed thanks to that invasion; he kept running, there was no cars or people on the streets. At the outside, he saw a monster on the horizon - A big and creepy one who made him remind about that vampire from hours ago, but more a beast than a "human". Again, he felt like if there's no way to happen a miracle.

But it was what just happened: Two **lights** crossed the skies, surrounding the giant monster. He stopped immediately and watched that; a smile appeared in his face, his hope had been restored. It was like that action movies- No, he couldn't compare that feeling with fictional shows.

That was real, it was real and there were _real_ heroes.

He even screamed at them, but no one could hear him. And the kids he saw with the other people didn't notice that he left the rest of the captives; but he saw them going to that battle... And also saw some strange shadows with those children. Maybe were going to fight too? He didn't know, and he didn't care. Watching the battle made him forget about looking for help.

It was still dark, but some light came from that place. Eight lights - **Orange, Blue, Purple, Green, White, Red, Pink and Yellow** \- tied the giant monster. The next scene was the one that he couldn't explain to no one because how he wouldn't find words enough to express that feel: He witnessed something (at the distance where he was watching, it was a _small_ creature) kicking hachitama (the ball containing the 25th-floor observatory) against the giant monster; next, a giant fireball and a blue laser crossing the sky, hitting the monster and killing it.

"Amazing!" - he exclaimed, his eyes full of tears of happiness and relief. That had been a real nightmare, but he also felt lucky to see something like that (that battle, of course).

But the sky kept dark. It was night now, perhaps 7 pm or 8 pm (he didn't know and he couldn't ask someone right now), suddenly he heard some noise... He looked back and noticed the adults and children leaving the Big Sight; his family also was there. He went to his mother and hugged her, he tried to tell what happened... But the skies called the attention of everyone. Especially his attention.

A strange continent appeared in the dark sky (now the normal dark sky from the night), an unexplained event. Then, a strange rainbow came from the sky, making many people go there to see what was happening. His family went tho, because they needed to go there to back home.

When passing by from that place... he saw it. The same kid with other kids... But he couldn't pay attention to the others, something caught Daisuke's attention - The boy with a giant hair... He was wearing goggles. He never had met someone who wear goggles before.

At home, he back to his room and looked at the mess - their house were destroyed, and his room wasn't exceptions. Instead to start cleaning it, he sat on the ground and closed his eyes. The flashbacks of that battle came in his mind once again... He couldn't believe it was real.

But it was. And he was there, and he witnessed it.

"That person had goggles..." - he opened his eyes, still thoughtful - "If I wear goggles... do I become strong like him?" - he got up and started to look for something in that mess - "Maybe... Maybe I can be like him! Maybe I can be strong and protect them from those bad things... To stop the tears and suffering...!"

"But you're a scared crybaby," - Jun appeared behind him, teasing the little boy.

"I'm not!" - he pouted, clenching his fists - "You're mean, neesan! get out of my room!"

She chuckled, but left the room; Daisuke kept pouting, until she come back.

"Ah, if you were looking for that..." - she pointed at the corner of his room - "are just there. But if you didn't notice, Odaiba is a big mess right now so I don't think they will open the pool..."

"Ah?" - the kid blinked confusingly, but some seconds later he understood the message - "Ah! Thank you, neesan!"

"And clean your room. That's what mom said," - she left, letting him alone in his room.

After that day, Daisuke changed. He changed too much that no one could believe that little kid - who was scared about almost everything - had a strong and determined heart.

Traits that was going to lead him to a new path, and make him become a hero.  
A hero like Yagami Taichi was to him.

And this hero within him was going to impress all of them.  
A new Chosen Child were going to appear and save the world.

A New Sun were going to shine and bless the world with his optimistic aura.

000

* * *

The title is based on Taichi's 02 Character Song, "Atarashii Taiyou" (New Sun), which is not a song about Taichi BUT about a new "sun". And guess who is this sun...? Yep, Daisuke. Because it's about the new Chosen of Courage, and the Crest of Courage is a sun. A friend of mine once told me this song and Daisuke's "Goggle Boy" are connected, that Dai's song is a response to Taichi's. Since that day, I didn't stop seeing the connection between these songs, also I ship TaiDai (in romantic & platonic ways) so much, more than DaiKen and Daikari/DaiHika lol.

And this chapter is based on the track 1 from "Digimon Adventure 02: Original Story ~Spring of 2003~", where Daisuke talks with his young self from three years ago. The track doesn't say the tiny kid is Daisuke, but you can notice by how the kid describes his family and that Daisuke doesn't ask where did the kid go in the end of the track. This is one of my favorite tracks of this CD Drama because I love Daisuke, his seiyuu, and it includes "Adventure Heart v1" (Daisuke's theme in 02) and "Goggle Boy" songs.

The AO3/tumblr. version has a link to "Atarashii Taiyou" song in the end. I recommend you listen to it and read the translation. It's a beautiful song. For extra effects, try to listen Atarashii Taiyou and then Goggle Boy, so you can notice the link between them.


	2. The First Encounter

**Part 2: The First Encounter**

One year after Taichi's first adventure in the Digital World, peace has returned to Odaiba. Everything was back to normal... To that boring routine.

"I want to be strong like that boy! He saved us, I saw him and his friends and-"

"Daisuke," - Jun sighed, her hands on her lap. They were having breakfast, and a happy little kid was talking about that story again - "there's no way a kid could save the world!"

"Why?!" - the young kid pouted - "Why do you think kids can't save the world?! Oh yeah, because you don't like kids, right?"

"Daisuke," - his mother glanced at him - "Please no fights during the breakfast."

"Yes, mama..." - he back to eat.

Although he had fights with Jun, he liked her. That day, when Vamdemon had attacked Odaiba, he had been scared and alone. He had seen his family saying that name. He had tried to call them, to wake them up... But it had been useless.

Now, everything was back to normal… And it seemed that no one wanted to talk about that strange incident; except the governments, because they secretly were investigating and making searches about that strange continent.

Things like that sounded so surreal. Most of the Earth's population decided to ignore those events instead of looking for answers.

At the park, he watched the kids playing. All of them playing with their friends and his only friend had moved last year, two months after the events of August 3rd. Again, he felt like no one would befriend him due to his "fame" of being a troublemaker. he wasn't a bully, nor a naughty boy, but loved to prank the others.

Pranking them had been funny, but at least he had had a partner. They had been bullied by the tough big guys, had been chased by the teacher many times... They had been best friends and and had always been together..

And then... Jun. She always had talked about Daisuke as if he were "the embodiment of disaster", so those bad rumors just had made him be avoided by the others. Also, he had that idea Jun didn't like kids, because she had been trying to be more "adult".

"..." - he was just sitting at the grass, watching the other kids playing. He took his goggles off and glanced at them in silence.

"How can I be strong and courageous like that boy?" - he thought, slowly blinking his eyes - "Was he real or...?"

Suddenly, a ball hit his head; Daisuke fall on the grass and fainted. Some minutes later, he heard a voice calling him:

 _"Oi...! Oi! Are you okay? Man, I'm sorry!"_  
 _"What did you do, Taichi?! Seems you killed a poor kid with that kick!"_  
 _"Oi, shut up! It wasn't my fault if you can't catch it! You should be the goalkeeper!"_

 _"Stop you two! Taichi, Takeda, what happened?!"_

 _"Ah? Sora, it was his fault! Tell her, Takeda!"_  
 _"Me?! who kicked the ball was you and not me!"_  
 _"But you didn't catch that! It's yours!"_

"Where..." - Motomiya opened his eyes, seeing a blurred image of a face looking at him - "h-huh...?"

"He's alive!" - he heard another voice behind that face - "Lucky you, Taichi~"

"Oh, shut up or I'll kick you in the face"

After blinking twice, Daisuke's sight back to normal and the blurred figure made him gasp. The others (including Yagami) frowned, just wondering what did just happen to that boy.

"You..." - Daisuke started - "You're real! You...! T-the person with goggles-"

"Eh?!" - the trio exclaimed in confusion. Sora glanced at Takeda and vice versa; Taichi was more confused than them, because the little goggle boy was talking about him.

"What are you talking about?!" - Taichi scratched his head - Of course I am real..."

"That day...!" - Motomiya continued - "The big dinosaur, the monsters...!"

Sora and Taichi immediately noticed what the little boy was talking about, but not Takeda. This one kept confused and Sora dragged Taichi by his shoulder.

 _"Taichi,"_ \- she whispered - _"didn't all the kids... were sleeping when..."_

 _"I have no idea! I was sure they were...!"_ \- he whispered back; Sora pushed gently Takeda from there and both went back to the place where he, Sora and Takeda were playing soccer with other kids (probably from the Soccer club).

"Uh..." - then, Yagami turned back to the kid and smiled; he took the ball from the ground - "I'm sorry, are you OK? Maybe it was just a weird dream, I have no idea what are you talking about...!"

"I'm fine, but..." - Daisuke clenched his hands - "I saw you that day! You fought those strange creatures with that big orange dinosaur, right?! Please don't lie to me! My sis-"

"Uh, I need to go now," - Taichi interrupted him - "or our friends will start complaining," - he left Daisuke and back to the other kids.

"Wait!" - Daisuke got up and followed him - "Wait, I...!" - he stopped in front of the place where those children were playing; he saw there and watched them. But Daisuke's eyes were looking at Taichi, who didn't notice his presence there. No one did, because he was hiding himself behind a tree.

Taichi's soccer skills made Daisuke impressed - he wanted to be awesome just like Yagami was; he also noticed how the girl, Sora, was incredible too. But he was just watching Taichi carefully and like if Yagami Taichi were a famous celebrity.

Some hours after that friendly match, Taichi and Sora were the only ones there, talking about what that kid just said. Now they had enough time to discuss it. He was still there, watching them.

"How can that kid..." - Takenouchi passed the ball to Taichi - "know something about Vamdemon? We saw with our own eyes, everyone was sleeping! Except us, Shin-senpai, Yamato-san's father and Koushirou-kun's parents."

"Who knows..." - Yagami shrugged; he passed the ball to her - "Should we tell the others? Maybe I could ask Mimi-chan if she found someone who wasn't sleeping."

"But how... We reveal nothing about the Digital World, it could put our partners in danger," - Sora gave a worried gaze to the Chosen of Courage - "What should we do now?"

"Who knows..." - he stopped the ball with his foot; he rolled his eyes - "We have those options: One, ignore the kid if he appear again; Two, tell them the truth; Three, move to another place just like our families did."

"Can you be a bit serious?" - she crossed her arms, staring at her friend - "We're talking about a witness about Vamdemon invasion! It can be dangerous to us too! What if the government try to interrogate us? What if they try to open the gate? I don't want to put anyone in danger!"

"Didn't Koushiro tell you?" - his tone changed to a serious one - "Gennai is doing his best to protect the Digimon's secret. We're the only ones that know about them… We can gather the team at my house and discuss what to do. What do you think?"

"Digimon?" - Daisuke muttered, frowning - "What are they talking about-"

"Hello?" - suddenly, a voice surprised him, making the poor 'stalker' hit his head in the tree; he fell on the ground again. The stranger gasped and went towards the young kid - "Are you OK?!"

A sweet and cute voice caught Daisuke's attention. He looked at a girl, probably around his age, blinking at him. Gently, the girl helped him to get up.

"I-I'm... I'm fine!" - he replied, a bit nervous for being caught listening to Taichi & Sora's conversation.

"Are you oniichan's friend?" - she asked him, that innocent gaze made him blush a bit.

"Ah? Hikari? What are you doing there?"

Taichi's voice made Motomiya give another gasp, and know he felt like he was in trouble. So that little sweet girl was his hero's little sister...

"Oniichan?" - Hikari looked at Taichi, then to Sora - "Mom is calling you, and Koushirou-san called asking you to go at his place tomorrow."

"Okay, I'm going."

Hikari looked back at the 'stalker', with a bright smile in her face; Daisuke sat on the grass and covered his head with his arms - Now that guy will find him thanks to that girl. He was in trouble, and he also was ashamed for telling about what he had witnessed one year ago.

He was in trouble. More than the times he had with Shinichi. Now he was alone and without a "partner" to keep him calm.

"What are you doing here...?" - Hikari innocently asked him - "Why are you scared?"

He remained in silence. He was almost in panic, like if he were being interrogating by a cop. When she looked at Taichi, she immediately stopped in front of him, said something and then he didn't pass from that tree where Daisuke was hiding.

"It's okay, he's gone," - she whispered to the boy - "Oniichan didn't see you, and he thought it was me."

He slowly opened his eyes and stopped covering his head; he glanced at the girl and then looked around: Taichi and Sora had already gone, and they were alone there.

"Why didn't you..." - he started - "... tell him I was here?"

"I don't know," - she responded - "but you were scared, so I thought it could make you feel better. But I don't understand, oniichan is a nice person, he wouldn't bully someone..."

"I was..." - he blushed - "I was watching them play soccer..." - he lied, because he had been watching Taichi because he couldn't believe that Taichi was real.

"It's okay, I do it too!" - she giggled, a nice cute giggle made him blush more - "Oniichan don't like when I watch him playing because he's too scared to hit me. But I hide behind this tree and he doesn't see me."

"So...? He thought..."

"Because he's used to," - Hikari smiled again - "My name is Yagami Hikari; did you know oniichan?"

"I... No, I don't." - he was still nervous - "I've met him today... When a ball hit my face..."

"Are you okay? What's your name?" - she asked him, but the young goggle boy kept blushing and being extremely shy (and maybe ashamed for being caught stalking). He replied with a nod.

"Mo... Motomiya Daisuke" - he tried to keep calm, but he couldn't help.

"Why are you scared?" - she was still trying to understand Daisuke's panic - "Did you think oniichan would get mad?" - Again, he nod his head. Then, she approached from him and stand her hand - "It's okay, he wouldn't be angry. Oniichan is a nice person, everyone likes him."

"I don't think he..." - Daisuke whispered to himself - "... would like someone like me."

"Why?" - she asked, Daisuke got surprised again and hit his back on the tree. He didn't expect someone to say that, or to ask him.

"Because..." - he tried his best to not tell, but he couldn't - "Because I'm always getting into troubles... And I'm weak, I couldn't protect my family from those monsters."

"Monsters...?" - she repeated.

"The ones hiding in the shadows, the white ones with blue arms and creepy eyes!" - he described them - "or a strange vampire with blue skin threatening all of us! Or... That big one who destroyed Fuji TV Station...!"

She kept in silence. Daisuke just had described Bakemons, Vamdemon and Venom Vamdemon. But the last one made her surprised - how did he know about Venom Vamdemon if if all of Odaiba was at the 'Big Sight' and sleeping?

"No one believes me" - he looked at the ground - "I tried to tell everyone about what I saw, but they just laughed at me or said I have a great imagination. No one believes that what I've witnessed was real... Neither him."

"Did you tell oniichan...?" - she asked him; his reply was a nod.

"He doesn't believe me too... And I saw him that time!" - he hugged his own knees - "The giant orange dinosaur and a person with goggles... The lights in the sky... The strange continent..."

"I believe you."

He immediately looked at Hikari with a surprised expression in his face. Did she say she believe in his story?! Did is she making fun of him?!  
But Hikari wasn't mocking him, she was serious.

"Do you?!" - he gasped.

"I do." - she nodded - "But please, keep it as a secret. At least to avoid people mocking you for it. I don't want to see people bullying you for that, and I know oniichan just wanted to protect you."

"Protect me?" - he frowned - "From what?"

"I don't know..." - she looked at the ground - "Oniichan didn't tell me, but I think it's from something that could put our lives in danger. If you know something about that day, you could be in danger as well."

"But why me...?!" - Daisuke babbled with widen eyes - "I'm just a little kid...! I'm not strong! I can't fight something like those monsters!" - he covered his head with his arms again, scared just like a little puppy.

Hikari approached him more closely and patted his head.

"But you're not alone. If something happens, we will be with you."

He looked at her again, that kind smile made him more comfortable. He felt the fear and panic vanishing just by that beautiful smile. And he slowly started to smile back, like if he was thanking her.

 _"Oi, Hikari! Mom is calling you!"_

"Oniichan?" - she looked back and saw him; then she back to Daisuke - "I need to go now, I'm sorry. See you tomorrow, Daisuke-kun."

"S-see you...?" - he blushed, but he has no idea what to say. She left and he was alone there again.

After that encounter he couldn't stop thinking of that that girl said, and wondering what her brother wanted to protect them.

He was just confused, but he felt like he wasn't alone anymore. Maybe he accidentally befriended Hikari and Taichi, but he wasn't sure. At least her words made him believe in something that the others didn't want to:

The existence of the Digimon.

000

* * *

Yes, I named a minor character after one of my favorite art/animation directors from 02.  
Also this chapter is my headcanon about HOW Taichi met Daisuke, and how Daisuke started to "stalk" and admire Taichi... And the beginning of his friendship with Hikari.

Since Daisuke is a small kid and I'm following the mentioned CD Drama, he sounds way different because I believe this is **how** Daisuke was **BEFORE** meeting Taichi. That the Daisuke we see in 02 is the result of Taichi's influence in his life. He's an adorable smol child who evolves into a dork kid.


	3. A Motomiya's Life

**Part 3: A Motomiya's life**

He couldn't deny that, but he was feeling alone. That dream was more like a nightmare, with the ghosts and the evil vampire chasing him…

… Until a vivid orange beam hit and destroy them. When the little Daisuke looked at the direction of the beam, Daisuke saw Taichi and the giant dinosaur behind him.

That happened several times.

 _"Daichan~"_ \- a voice called him - _"Wake up and take your breakfast~"_

He slowly opened his eyes, seeing a face of his mother; Jun was leaving the room and going to bathroom; Daisuke got up from the bed, still thinking of the nightmare. He was still trying to believe what happened days ago, when he had his first encounter with the 'person with goggles'.

A boy. A normal boy saved Odaiba. No, a boy and his friends saved Odaiba. Now he wanted to know more about Taichi and ask to teach him to be strong.

"Daichan, aren't you hungry?" - Megumi, his mother, glanced at him. The family were on the table, taking their breakfast, but Daisuke didn't touch his bread.

"Eh?" - he blinked - "N-No…! I mean, yeah. No, I'm hungry! I'm just…"

"If you're thinking about that weird dream of a kid saving the world," - Jun said - "forget it. You told us several times, and now it's getting annoying."

"But—"

"You two, don't start a fight" - Megumi crossed her arms - "We're eating, and you two should be friends! Jun, you're always complaining about your brother! And Daichan, please stop telling the same story. You should create new ones, like… What happened to that super hero you've drawn last month?"

"But he's real!" - the young boy said - "I met him, he's real! The person with goggles…!"

"Yeah, I saw a boy who looked like your story" - Jun shrugged - "He's from the other building. he's cute, but I saw him with a beautiful blond boy~"

"Here you go talking about romance again…" - he pouted - "Stupid sis, always talking about boys…" - he muttered.

"And you're a spoiled kid, you can't do anything by yourself!" - she hissed at the boy.

"Mom!"

"See? If you can't defend yourself, you go and ask mom's protection!"

"Daisuke! Jun!" - Megumi stared at them.

"She/He started!" - they said, pointing at each other.

"Well, I need to go work." - his father, Kouki, got up from the table and kissed Megumi. Daisuke looked away, like if kissing was too contagious.

"Mom," - Jun smiled at her - "Do you think I'll get a boyfriend?"

"Of course you will! Junchan, helping me to wash the dishes, please?"

000

"She's always talking about boys!" - Daisuke crossed his arms, pouting. He was at the living room, watching TV while Jun was on the phone. His mother had left to make groceries and had left Jun taking care of him - "Why is she talking about boys with… Who's her name? Mizuki?"

 _"Oh no, I'm stuck here with my brother. He's cute, but the embodiment of disaster. Yeah, I've told you he mixed his crayons with my make-up?! And later he used my lipsticks to draw!"_

"I'm not a disaster!" - he screamed - "And you let your stupid make-up around my crayons!"

"Daisuke!" - she snorted - "I'm talking to Mio on the phone! Be quiet!"

"Stop bad mouthing about me!" - he jumped from the sofa and ran to the entrance - "I'm going to meet my friend, I'm leaving!"

"Be careful, you little grumpy puppy" - she giggled.

"I'm not a puppy!" - he put on his shoes and left.

"I'm sorry, Mio. But I need to go now" - said Jun, glancing at the door.

000

 _"Is that boy…"_ \- he heard a voice - _"I hit him by accident."_

Daisuke looked to his right and saw Taichi with Hikari, both looking at him; the young Motomiya sat on the grass and kept watching a group of kids playing soccer. The Yagami siblings kept walking and then stopped in front of a red haired boy, Koushirou. Sora was with them too.

"He's here again… Neesan said he's from the other building," - the little Daisuke said to himself - "this means we're neighbors? A hero lives in the building in front of ours…"

 _"I understand."_ \- he heard Koushirou talking to the group - _"But we should gather the group to decide what we should do."_

"What are they talking about?" - he tilted his head - "Could be about the 'Digimon' thing?"

"I found you!" - a hand patted his head, it was Jun - "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Nothing!" - he said - "I'm just taking a fresh air…!" - he pouted.

"You're missing him, right?" - she sat by his side - "Shinichi, right?"

He nodded, then looked at the grass. Jun kept in silence for a while, because she knew how Daisuke and Shinichi had been best friends; She hugged him and patted his head.

"I know how you feel," - said Jun - "because my other best friend moved after that terrorism attack."

"It wasn't a terrorist" - he shook his head - "It was a monster! Ghosts, and a vampire! I saw them!"

"Okay… You're watching too much TV. But you will not stop until I believe you."

"I swear, sis! They were monsters, real monsters! And that kid" - he pointed to Taichi in the distance - "he fought them! He's a hero!"

"Aren't you stalking that boy because of that, are you?" - she frowned - "That's creepy, Daisuke!"

"I'm not!" - he pouted - "I've met him by accident!"

"I'll pretend I believe you."

"But, Jun-neesan!"

"So, the monsters attacked Odaiba and a kid saved us" - she repeated - "And you met him by accident."

"I'm telling you the truth! I swear, I'm not lying and it wasn't a weird dream!"

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight… Hey, do you want some ice cream?"

"W-what?!"

"Do you want some ice cream?" - Jun repeated.

"Of course I want, but… Aren't you going to be mean to me, are you?"

"I'm being nice and you're doubting me?!"

"No, I…"

"If you doubt me, then I'll not believe in your childish story!"

"You're always talking about boys… It's rare when you talk about something with me…" - he sighed - "It's because you're… Older than me."

"We have different interests, angry puppy" - she gave him a noogie - "But I can't resist to your stupidly cuteness."

"Ow outch! That hurts!" - he shoved her hand from his head - "Well, I want some ice cream. Chocolate, okay?"

"Then, let's buy some" - she got up from the grass and helped her brother - "And then we will back home, because I need to do my homework."

"Right!"

000

* * *

02 never showed a good side of Daisuke-Jun relationship; so just like 02 shows you that Osamu wasn't a bad sibling (at all), I believe Jun wasn't too. I think she's the one always wanting Daisuke to grow up and do stuff by himself, and stop being lazy. Since this fic happens **BEFORE** 02 and before Daisuke befriending Taichi, Daisuke is a bit different. He's how I imagine is that "smol Daisuke" from "Digimon Adventure 02: Original Story ~Spring of 2003~" CD Drama.

And with this, this short series ends here.  
Thank you for reading~


End file.
